Love Is Eternal
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie runs away when she realizes that she is pregnant because she is afraid of disappointing her family. Her family has been in pain as they have been searching for her for all these years. What happens when they find her years later? What happens when they find out that it is Edward's fault that she ran away in the first place?
1. The Past Hurts

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1: The Past Hurts**

**Nessie's POV**

"Mom can I go out for a little while tonight?" my young 16 year old daughter Izzy asks.

I looked up from the book that I was reading to see her staring at me longingly. It was a look that she had inherited from her father. The thought of Jacob causes a shaky breath to escape my body.

"Mom?" she said when I didn't answer.

"Where exactly are you going?" I asked.

"A bonfire with some friends" she answered.

"Okay fine, but just be careful" I said.

"Always am" she said with a huge grin on her face. It reminded me of Jacob's grin. Their was so much about this girl that reminded me of my Jacob that it actually hurt.

She gave me a big hug and kiss before leaving.

I knew that my daughter had a lot of questions. She had already asked them before but I told her that I'd tell her when she was older. Considering that we both looked to be about the same age now I knew that I couldn't put off that conversation much longer. She knew that I was different. She also deserved to know the truth about her father even if he had no idea that she existed. As a matter of fact, none of my family knows that she exists. I haven't seen my family in nearly 17 years and I missed them a lot, but I could never return.

Perhaps I should start at the beginning. My mother died giving birth to me. My whole family was devastated by this. My dad didn't seem to care about me at all. In fact, he avoided me at all costs. If I even entered the room he was in he would leave.

The rest of my family loved me though. Then there was my Jacob. Grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme loved me more then any mother or father ever could. They cared about me, and they loved me. They were happy that I existed even if my existence costed my mother her life.

My family also took care of my education. I was aging much to fast to go to regular school.

One of the biggest things that my family talked about with me, and quite often, is how important it is to wait for marriage. They wanted me to be smart and safe. It was the moral they preached highly about.

I didn't mind listening to them. Then I started dating Jacob. It wasn't until I told him that I was in love with him that he told me about his imprinting on me.

That night when we were in his bedroom. We started off by kissing then one thing led to another and we were having sex. It wasn't until we were done that I realized that I had gone against everything that my family taught me. They would be so disappointed in me if they found out what I had done, and I didn't want to hurt them. So I decided to keep it a secret from all of them. My dad knew, thanks to his mind reading ability, but he never said anything.

Then I discovered that I was pregnant. I immediately panicked and didn't know what to do until my father appeared.

_Flashback_

_I was walking around the house, pacing frantically actually, when my father appeared. We were both completely alone because my family had gone on a hunting trip._

_"You just can't stop hurting your family can you?! You little monster" he shouted in my face. Then he struck me across the face so hard that I fell to the ground. I was surprised by this. I knew my father didn't care about me, but I didn't think he hated me._

_"What're you talking about?" I asked._

_"You killed your mother! You hurt this family by that simple act alone and now you're going to hurt everyone again when they discover that you've disappointed them and shamed them by going against what they believe in!" he screamed. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. "Now they are going to hate you!"_

_"No they're not" I said._

_"Oh yes they are. Once they discover that their precious niece and granddaughter is a slut they will hate you!"_

_"What do I do?" I asked. I didn't want them to hate me because I had sex already._

_"If you do to that bastard what your mother should have done to you, then they will never find out" he said._

_"Which is what?" I asked._

_"Abort it" he said. I was absolutely horrified by what he was saying. He wanted me to kill my own baby._

_"No" I said._

_"Then get the hell out of here right now. The family will be so much better off without you around and that way they will never discover what you did. Leave and don't ever come back!"_

_End_

So that's what I did. I left. I was only 5 years old when that happened. Although I was physically and mentally around 15/16 years old by then.

I moved to Los Angeles, California where nine months later I gave birth to a healthy baby girl. I named her Isabella Cullen after my mother, only she prefers Izzy.

I often wonder. Does my family ever think about me?

**Izzy's POV**

I try and act like I'm paying attention to what is going on around me, but really I'm thinking about my mother.

I worry a lot about my mother. She is keeping a lot of secrets from me. More than that I know that she is in a lot of pain. She won't ever admit it but often times I hear her cry at night. I want to help her, but I don't know how.

I felt a beer can smack into side of my head and immediately I get furious. It doesn't take much to annoy the hell out of me these days. In the past few months I've gone through drastic body changes that I couldn't even begin to understand. Wasn't I done with puberty?

When someone decided it would be funny to throw something else at me I feel my anger spine to unimaginable heights.

"Will you two idiots stop?!" I scream at the two drunk kids sitting across from me. What made me think it would be fun to come here?

"Oh come on babe, just having some fun" Derek slurred.

I rolled my eyes and got up to leave. I was starting to shake from all the anger that was building up.

I had walked a good distance when I felt someone grab me from behind. I turned around to see the two drunk kids. I was starting to shake badly again.

"Go away" I said.

"Oh come on babe. Let's have a little fun" they said. Then Derek started trying to take off my shirt and I got even angrier. I pushed them both away as hard as I could before running into the nearby alley while I attempted to calm myself down. It didn't work.

I felt myself fall forward. Then I felt my bones and my entire skeletal structure begin to change and rearrange itself. All of the anger I felt fueled whatever was happening to me. I took off running on all fours at a speed that I never even imagined possible. I skidded to a halt at a nearby river. I looked into the water expecting to see my reflection but instead a large wolf looked back at me. I was a huge gray wolf. Gray fur covered my whole body, except my face, which was white. What was going on here?!

"_It's okay_" I heard a voice in my head say.

"_What do you mean?"_ I asked.

"_My name is Jacob Black and your a shape shifter, but who are you? Nobody else is old enough to shift" _he said.

"_Isabella Cullen and I'm in los Angeles, California_" I said.

"_Did you say Cullen?_" he asked in shock.

"_Yes_" I said.

"_Who are your parents?_" he asked. "_You have to be from the Quileute tribe"_

"_I don't know who my father is but my mother is Renesmee Carlie Cullen_" I said.

**Please Review**


	2. Found At Last

**Chapter 2: Found At Last**

**Jacob's POV**

"_Okay, just calm down and try to imagine yourself as a human again" _I said as I tried not to think about what she was saying.

"_Okay" _she said. I could sense the confusion in her thoughts.

"_Also don't tell anyone about this" _I said.

"_Okay, I won't" _she said. Her confusion seemed to only grow.

I waited until I was sure that she had phased back to start sorting through all of my jumbled thoughts. Could it really be true? Could she really be Nessie's daughter? My long lost Nessie. Just thinking of my Nessie made the whole in my chest throb painfully. When she disappeared it was like a huge whole had been punched through my chest. Even her name would make the edges around the whole in my chest ache. Why did she leave? Why? Why would she just disappear without a trace? When Nessie left I finally felt like I understood exactly the kind of pain that Bella went through when Edward had left her to those few months.

Then another thought finally occurred to me. That girl Isabella was also a wolf, and she claimed to be Nessie's daughter. It means that she is my daughter. I had a daughter that I didn't even know existed. Is that why Nessie left? Was she afraid that I wouldn't want her anymore? Was she afraid that I wouldn't want our baby? That couldn't be further from the truth. I always dreamed of having a family with her. A baby would have made me an extremely happy man. It would make me love her even more than I already had. I was almost certain that Isabella was our daughter. I had a daughter.

I couldn't think anymore so I started running. I had to do something and I had to do it now. I had to inform her family. I had to tell the Cullens that I was almost one hundred percent certain that I knew where Nessie was.

I ran and ran and ran until I finally found myself in front of the Cullen household in Alaska a few hours later. The only reason that I knew it was their house was because of their scents being scattered all over the house.

I knocked on the door and right away Carlisle opened the door. He seemed genuinely surprised to see me.

"Jacob what are you doing here? Why didn't you just call?" he asked.

"I couldn't say this over the phone. It's really important that you all know though" I said.

"What are you talking about? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Is everyone else here? They need to here this to" I said.

"Yes, they are. Come inside Jacob" he said.

They were all there gathered in the living room. They all seemed interested in what I had to say; well except for Edward. Edward has annoyed me to no end these past 17 years because of his utter lack of concern about the well being of his daughter. He has shown no interest in finding her or even knowing if she was okay or not. It was beyond irritating.

"What's going on Jacob?" Esme asked, ever as kind as usual.

"It's about Nessie, I think I know where she is at" I said.

The house went very silent as everyone let that bit of information sink in.

"What do you mean Jacob? How?" Carlisle asked eagerly. I knew for a fact that he and Esme have been suffering greatly since the disappearance of their granddaughter. She was everything to them.

"Earlier a new wolf joined the pack. She lives in Los Angeles but she claimed that her mother's name was Renesmee Carlie Cullen, although she didn't know who her father was" I said.

"Jacob, you know that's not possible" Carlisle said. "She wasn't pregnant"

"Well actually, there is a possibility that she could've been pregnant. About a month and a half before she disappeared we were, um,…. Intimate with each other" I so did not feel comfortable discussing this with them.

"You mean you two…"

"Yes" I said quickly. "This girl said that her mother is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She would definitely be the right age considering the length of time that has gone by. Also she phased. This can't be just some random coincidence" I said.

"My god" Carlisle said. "We finally found her" he said. "We're finally going to have our little girl back"

He and Esme seemed like they would be crying if it were possible. I was somehow barely able to contain my own tears. I didn't even know how I was doing it really.

"Where did you say she was?" Esme asked.

"Los Angeles" I said.

Before I knew it we had all booked our flights to LA.

**Nessie's POV**

When my daughter got home I knew that something was up with her, but she didn't say anything, and I didn't ask. She would tell me when she was good and ready to tell me.

She went straight to her room and I didn't see her again for the rest of the evening. She claimed that she wasn't feeling well so I just let her be.

That just left me and my thoughts. I was thinking that soon we'd have to move again. We had been living here for quite some time already and people were starting to notice that I wasn't getting any older. So my "sister" and I would have to move to a different part of the city soon or move somewhere else entirely.

I made dinner for Izzy and I. She ate really fast before disappearing to her room again. Yeah, I definitely knew that something was up with her and she wasn't planning on telling me today.

I felt much more tired then usual that night so I went to bed earlier and slept soundly for a long time which is a hard thing to do when you live really close to the airport.

I would have kept on sleeping had it not been for the doorbell ringing. That put me in a bad mood already. Who rings doorbells so early in the morning?!

I opened the door mostly so I could yell at the stranger for ringing my doorbell.

When I opened the door I found myself face to face with Carlisle and Esme and the last thing I remember is Carlisle catching me as I faint right into his arms.

**Please Review**


	3. Family Always

**Chapter 3: Family Always**

**Nessie's POV**

I slowly came back into awareness. The first thing that my mind was able to register was cold arms holding me. It reminded me of the way that Carlisle would hold me when I was a little girl.

Wait a second, Carlisle? Didn't I see him just before I passed out? I sat upright when I remembered the events of what happened before I had lost all consciousness.

Almost immediately my head began to hurt.

"Easy there young lady" I instantly recognized Carlisle's voice and it put a smile on my face.

"Grandpa?" I said. I tried to turn around to look at him but it was hard because he was holding me.

I looked around and only saw Esme, Jacob, and my daughter.

"Nessie" grandpa said as held me closer to him and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "My god we've missed you so much. Don't ever leave like us like that again young lady. Why would you do that to us?" he said.

Just then Jacob took it upon himself to snatch me from Carlisle. He held me in his warm arms for a minute before he kissed me. I found myself completely lost in the moment until I heard someone clear their throats. "I've been waiting 17 years to do that. Nessie don't ever disappear on us like that again. You have no idea how painful it has been for me. For all of us actually" Jacob said.

Next thing I know I'm in Esme's arms and she is telling me the same thing that Carlisle and Jacob did. She sounded like she was about to cry.

Then I was back in Carlisle's arms again. "Nessie why did you leave? We have all asked ourselves that question over and over for the past 17 years but we can never figure out why you would just leave like that. We love you. You're like a daughter to us. No, _like _is the wrong word. You _are _our daughter. What you did really hurt us. Why?" grandpa said. He had no idea how emotional all of his words made me feel.

"You all would have hated me, that's why" I said.

"Nessie, we could never hate you! Why would you even think that?!" Esme shouted. Izzy started to look scared now so she got up and left to her room. I guess to avoid whatever she thought was about to happen.

"Because you all kept on telling me how important it is to wait for marriage. You talked about purity so much. I felt like you would hate me when you found out that I didn't wait. I thought that you would hate me and my baby" I said.

"Nessie we could never hate you or your daughter. Leaving us and not knowing what happened to you, that was painful. You are such an important part of the family. We would've helped you and we would've loved that baby from the very beginning. We would have loved her as much as we love you" Carlisle said.

"She's my daughter? Isn't she?" Jacob said. I could tell by the way he asked that he already knew the answer to that question.

"Yes" I said.

"I knew it. She phased for the first time yesterday. That's how we found out where you both were" Jacob said.

So that's what she was hiding from me yesterday! My daughter wolfed out and I didn't even know it!

"Nessie can you please tell us what made you believe that we would hate you for getting pregnant? I just want to understand what happened" grandpa said.

"I'll show you" I said. I placed my palm on his cheek and began playing that last encounter with my father over in my head.

_I was walking around the house, pacing frantically actually, when my father appeared. We were both completely alone because my family had gone on a hunting trip._

_"You just can't stop hurting your family can you?! You little monster" he shouted in my face. Then he struck me across the face so hard that I fell to the ground. I was surprised by this. I knew my father didn't care about me, but I didn't think he hated me._

_"What're you talking about?" I asked._

_"You killed your mother! You hurt this family by that simple act alone and now you're going to hurt everyone again when they discover that you've disappointed them and shamed them by going against what they believe in!" he screamed. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. "Now they are going to hate you!"_

_"No they're not" I said._

_"Oh yes they are. Once they discover that their precious niece and granddaughter is a slut they will hate you!"_

_"What do I do?" I asked. I didn't want them to hate me because I had sex already._

_"If you do to that bastard what your mother should have done to you, then they will never find out" he said._

_"Which is what?" I asked._

_"Abort it" he said. I was absolutely horrified by what he was saying. He wanted me to kill my own baby._

_"No" I said._

_"Then get the hell out of here right now. The family will be so much better off without you around and that way they will never discover what you did. Leave and don't ever come back!"_

Once I was done replaying that memory I got scared once I saw the look on my grandfather's face. I had never seen him look so angry before.

"My son did that to you?!" he screamed. He even scared Jacob and Esme.

"First he hits you and then he tells you those damned lies! Then he gives you that that ultimatum of aborting your baby or leaving! I have never in my life felt so much anger! When I see Edward again I don't know what I'm going to do to him!" Carlisle said.

"What are you talking about Carlisle?" grandma asked.

"Nessie show them exactly what you just showed me" he said in a very serious manner.

Esme was horrified at what she saw. Jacob's reaction was indescribable. Angry would be the understatement of the century. I was surprised he hadn't exploded into his wolf self yet. I got away from him just in case that it did happen.

"We need to go see everyone right now" grandpa said.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"At a hotel, but let me be honest. When I see your father I have no idea what I'm capable of doing to him right now!" grandpa shouted angrily.

At that moment Jacob couldn't contain it any longer. He phased into an angry wolf. He looked like he was out for blood.

**Please Review**


End file.
